Blackbird
by bette23
Summary: A moment Nathan mentions during episode 3.13 when he is telling Haley all about the moments he remembers. Rated M, but it is very light.


_**3x17- The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**_

**This is the scene that Nathan was talking about things he remembered. He talks about her shirt and how she wore it when she was playing Blackbird by the Beatles on the guitar. Here's the missing scene. Enjoy! Read & Review.**

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. **

**Blackbird**

The morning sun beamed through the blinds of the bedroom, peaking through at just the right angle to stare him directly in the face. He groaned, rolling over so his face was no longer in the sun's path. He scooted into the bed, stretching his arm out so he could wrap it around Haley's small frame. Instead of feeling her smooth skin, all he felt was the soft linen sheets that covered their bed. He sighed, opening his eyes knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again unless Haley was next to him. Ever since they had gotten married, he hadn't been able to spend a moment away from her. He hated going to school because the only time he was able to see her was during lunch and sometimes in between classes. It was pure torture, especially since Haley always looked extremely sexy. Every time he saw her in the hallway, he'd have to suppress the urge to pin her against the lockers and have his way with her. Only the image of Whitey taking a sponge bath would regulate his blood flow again instead of it all rushing to a certain part of his anatomy. It's a good thing basketball season was over, because he would probably go insane if he had to spend the entire day away from his wife.

_His wife, _he smiled at the thought. He never got tired of thinking, saying, or seeing it. Every time he would grab the mail, he would see an envelope addressed to Mrs. Haley Scott and he couldn't help but smile. Everyone thought they were crazy. They thought it was one big joke that Nathan Scott, the king of tools at Tree Hill High, had not only dated, but married, the resident nerd. Not only that, but the best friend of his former enemy and brother, Lucas Scott. He had to admit, it was pretty crazy. She had completely blindsided him. He didn't even believe in love when they had first met. He had been dating Peyton, but he never loved her. He was just in it for the benefits. Then Haley started tutoring him, and his plan to screw with Lucas had been completely thrown out the window. Her feisty attitude along with her genuine heart and natural beauty; Nathan Scott was a goner. He remembered the night he realized he loved her. It hit him like a big slap in the face. He had taken drugs, and as a result was a complete ass to her. He went to her house expecting her to kick him out. She didn't, though. She accepted that he had made a mistake and just took him back. Haley James Scott was beautiful. On the inside and the out. She was way out of his league, and he prayed she never realized it.

He finally pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts. He needed to find his wife and remind her of how much he loved her. It was a Sunday, which they had no school but all day to themselves. He walked down the long hallway of their apartment, and as he approached the living room, he heard her soft voice accompanied by her guitar. She sat in the chair next to the window, wearing a simple, loose fitted brown shirt with cotton shorts. The way the light came through the window, it was almost as if the sun positioned itself just so it could frame her face just the way it was.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
you were only waiting for this moment to arrive._

He watched as her hands gracefully plaid the chords of the guitar and as she sang, he voice soft and angelic. She never ceased to amaze him when she sang. Her voice absolutely blew him away. As he watched her now, his heart filled with some much love and pride. He had no idea it was possible to love someone this much; to love someone with everything he had. Basketball had always been his number one, but then Haley happened and it was moved from a permanent first to a distant second. This girl had him. His heart, his body, his soul.

She finished the song, strumming the last of the chords. She looked up to find Nathan watching her intently. She smiled at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he smiled back before walking over to where she sat. He placed his hands on either side of the chair she sat on and bent down to kiss her. It was slow and sweet, their lips took their time together. She loved these kisses. Actually, she loved all of Nathan's kisses. He knew how to use his lips, that's for sure.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "God, you're so beautiful."

She smiled as she looked deep into his eyes. Her heart melted seeing the look of pure and utter adoration in them. Only she had the power to turn a Scott into complete mush. She kissed him again, allowing him to deepen it when his tongue traced her lower lip. Without breaking the kiss, Nathan swiftly grabbed the guitar from her lap and leaned it against the side of the chair. This allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and press her body into his. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest through her shirt. God bless the gene pool Nathan Scott was in. His toned chest and defined abs were enough to make any girl go crazy. She thanked her lucky stars that she was the girl that got to admire her handsome husband for the rest of her life. She laughed whenever he stood up straight, bringing her with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he guided them toward the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and positioned himself over her. He put all his weight on his forearms as he placed kisses on her cheeks, forehead, eyes, and nose.

"My lips are feeling a little neglected," Haley mumbled as he peppered kisses all over her face.

"Sorry," he growled as he connected his lips back to hers. Their tongues explored each other as though it were the first time. Nathan always made her feel like it was the first time. The shock that ran through her body was as strong now as it was the first time he had kissed her, the first time they had made love. Every time was amazing. She let out a small moan as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. He knew that that got her every time. He continued to leave hot, open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. His hands traced the soft skin of her stomach as one twined in his hair and the other kneeded the muscles in his back.

"I think you're wearing too much," he whispered into her ear.

She giggled at his typical line, "I think you're right."

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it into the corner of the room. He smirked when he was met with the sight of her bare chest. He bent his head down to take in one of the small buds. He sucked on it as his hand massaged the other breast.

"Nathan," she moaned. He had magic hands. She was pretty sure only he could do half of the things he did.

He continued his menstruations until he had paid and equal amount of attention to both sides. He brought his mouth back to hers, their tongues immediately battling for dominance. Her hands slid from his shoulders, down his sides, to the elastic of his shorts. She ran her thumb in between the elastic and his hip, indicating her need for them to be anywhere else but on him. He helped her push them, along with his boxers, down. Now free of any constraints, she saw just how much he wanted her right now, and she felt a sense of confidence only he could give to her.

"Your turn," he growled, grabbing the shorts she was wearing and sliding them down her legs. He was surprised to see that she had also neglected to put on panties.

"Were you expecting this?" he questioned, knowing that it was a rare occurrence for Haley to go completely commando.

"Oh, I hoped for it," she blushed.

"I love when you blush," he said kissing her passionately. She responded immediately, and wrapped her legs around his waist once more, causing their lower halves to rub together. He groaned at the contact.

"I need you," she whispered in his ear. Those words alone could make him come, but he held back knowing they would both be pissed if he blew it, literally, right now. He placed himself at her entrance and gently pushed into her, filling her up. Her eyes closed, taking all of him in. He moved slowly at first, watching has her face reacted in pure pleasure.

"Hales," he groaned attaching his lips to her neck once more as he began to pick up the pace. Her legs squeezed tighter, and her inner walls began to contract around him. He felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine and knew he was close. He angled himself so he would hit her in the right spot.

She moaned even loader as he hit her in all the right places. The warmth in her stomach was letting her know that she was almost there.

"Open your eyes, baby," he said softly as he pushed into her again. She struggled but she did as he said, looking right into his eyes as he pushed into her one last time before her climax hit. Watching the look in her eyes as it happened, his came right after. They rode the waves together before he pulled out of her warmth and fell onto his side of the bed. She immediately snuggled into his chest, both of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this," he said kissing the top of her head.

"So could I," she smiled burying her nose into his neck.

"I love you, Hales," he said holding her tightly, letting her know that he didn't plan to let go anytime soon.

"I love you too," she replied. They both fell asleep with smile on their faces, knowing that no matter where life took them, this is where they would always belong. Anything could happen, but they had each other, and as long they had this, they would be happy.


End file.
